


New Year, New Chances

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship, Intense Stares, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, New Years Eve Kiss, New Years Eve party, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, advertising agency, meant to be a one-shot, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Rey, along with a couple of her co-workers from HPR Advertising Agency, attends the company New Year's Eve Party. Before the new year, Rey unexpectedly talks to her boss, Kylo Ren, and from there a new chance appears.





	New Year, New Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot...but as I finished, I felt there was just a bit more I can add to this story. Here is the first chapter... :)

In the high-end Arkanis neighborhood, Armitage Hux was hosting a New Year's Eve party. The exterior of his supreme two-story home was decorated with clear lights, giving a luminous appearance. It unexpectedly started to rain earlier that evening, just as guests arrived, making all that was set up outside, move speedily indoors. Cocktail tables were spread around the dark blue and white themed living room area. Clients, workers, and their family and friends filled the room with chatter even amidst the rock music playing in the background. 

"This is fucking loud!" Rey shouted to her co-workers and new friends, Finn and Rose. She took a bite of a stuffed mushroom with sausage, then drank from a highball glass filled with soda and vodka. She took her first sip of the evening, making her nose wrinkle. She set the glass down, looked at her light grey plaid mini dress, making sure she didn't spill her drink. It was a new dress and slightly expensive. She had not made a purchase like this for a while. Once she saw her dress was not spilled on, she smiled to herself before she ate the rest of the stuffed mushroom. The three were standing at a cocktail table filled glasses of alcohol, stuffed mushrooms with sausage, cheese ball bites, cheesy nachos with guacamole, sour cream, and shrimp along with other delicious foods spread about on their large silver plates. 

Finn took a sip of his drink and said, "This is the way Hux parties. Loud music to either amuse or annoy the hell out of you." 

Rey looked around the busy and active room before asking with curiosity, "Why do you come here then?" 

"The food," Rose said with a playful grin as she took a cheesy covered chip from Finn's plate. 

"And Hux has the most expensive shit," Finn said as he lifted his glass toward Rey. 

Rey drank from her glass again. She subtly licked her top lip. "I suppose I haven’t been here long to know Hux." She shrugged and started to nod her head to the music. 

Rose adjusted her silver headband. "But you have made an impression. At our last client meeting, even Kylo Ren was impressed." She smiled knowing the brooding like figure would never pay attention to just anybody. 

Rey had seen the infamous Mr. Ren briefly, during the past few months since she started working at the HPR Advertising Agency. She squeezed her lips before she asked, "How do you know?"

Rose pointed toward Rey. "He looked your way. He never looks at any of us." She explained before eating a cheese ball and washing it down with her drink. She continued in a playful tone, "And we've been here for three years."

Finn nodded in agreement and shrugged as he said, "Rey of sunshine." He and Rose chuckle together as Finn put an arm around Rose's shoulders. 

Rey laughed with them then rolled her eyes, "Shut it." She ate a cheese ball and shook her head as she continued to say, "You guys are wrong. He never talks to me, except to revise—" 

Finn jerked his chin up, "Speaking of..." 

Rey turned around as she heard Rose finish with, "Our three creative directors." 

Armitage Hux, Gwen Phasma, and Kylo Ren walked in the room together. Hux signaled for the music to be turned off. He was dressed in a dark blue three-piece suit. Kylo looked away from everyone, looking somber and detached, his hands in his dark jeans pockets. 

Once the music turned off, Hux began to say with a thin smile, "Good evening, thank you for coming to my home." There were a few applauses, as Hux looked around the room seeing many people standing around. He wondered why there wasn't more applause. He paid enough for the party he thought. He shook his head in disappointment and put on his usual fake smile to the crowd in front of him. He said with superior pride, "With twenty minutes to go until midnight, on behalf of all of us at HPR Advertising Agency, we wish you a Prosperous New Year—" 

Phasma bumped Hux's hip with hers and with her arms in the air, yelled out, "And enjoy the food, and... the drinks! Hux is loaded, come on now!" She pointed to different people in the crowd as they cheered her on. The rock music came back, even louder. 

Hux was stunned. His mouth was still open from her interruption. "Phasma!"

She rolled her eyes at him and jerked her head toward everyone else and said in a mocking tone, "Oh look, everybody is back to dancing, drinking, and snogging." Indeed, they were. 

Hux crossed his arms in annoyance, looking defeated. "Come on Ren, back me up..." Hux looked to his left and didn't see the third creative director with his usual glare. "Where the fuck did he go?" 

Phasma didn't need to look. She shrugged in response. "Probably the library..." She smirked at Hux, and raised an eyebrow. "But he doesn't know I've set up a surprise." She smiled coyly and asked, "Who will it be?" 

Hux looked very confused at Phasma and at the lack of enthusiasm for his speech, if one can call it a speech. He gestured wildly with his arms in the air, "What are you talking about?!"

Phasma shook her head and tugged Hux's arm toward the area where others were dancing, "Come on Hux, spin me around." 

Hux looked uncomfortable as he stood in place with Phasma dancing around him. He mumbled to himself, "Not again."

 

Finn and Rose laughed together, and clinked their glasses, as they saw their two bosses attempting to dance, but really it was Phasma parading around a still Hux, looking horrified. Finn grinned and said, "Well that was the shortest toast. Remember last year? The guy spoke for almost twenty minutes." 

Rey astonished was drinking water before she asked, "What?"

Rose nodded, "We missed the countdown, but not the couples around us." She put her arm around her boyfriend's waist and looked up at him with a smile. 

Finn laughed and said, "Hux's face was priceless when couples started to make out at midnight. One guy from work took a picture of his expression and used it as a meme." All three laughed together. 

Rey meant to ask about that meme weeks ago. She smiled at her two friends. Finn grinned at Rose, then gave her a kiss on the lips. Rey thought they looked so in love and it was beautiful to see. 

When Rose and Finn went back to eat, Rey set her cup down and asked, "Do you know where the loo is?"

Rose answered promptly, "Down the hall, two doors down." Rose adjusted her silver headband. "Last year, it's the same one Finn and I made out in and... yeah..." She grinned and winked at Rey. Finn nodded knowingly. 

Rey smiled and winked back, "Got it."

***

Rey closed the bathroom door behind her. She stood against it for a moment. She took a deep breath and then let it out. In all of her years living in the Jakku neighborhood, far away from this place, she couldn't believe how spacious a downstairs bathroom could be. There could have been a mini party happening in there. It was that big with marble tile and a Jacuzzi tub that looked like it could fill ten people. 

Rey scoffed as she walked down the hall. She stopped after a few steps. She saw a door slightly parted, a light illuminating from inside. A familiar song from the band X Ambassadors was playing softly. She opened the door wider and saw a modest yet cozy sized library. She walked in and pushed the door lightly behind her. Each wall had built-in bookshelves with books. A fireplace was to her left with a small fire crackling. The song ended and there was a brief pause of silence and that's when she noticed him. 

The first think she noted was his height. Kylo was on the other side of the room, standing straight, his back to her as he faced the large window, showing the dark night with rain pounding against it. It was as if he could feel her presence. He turned to face her. She noticed he wore dark jeans and a black dress shirt with a couple of buttons undone revealing his toned chest. Rey gasped, "Oh!" She looked up at his eyes, and saw he was staring back, almost in curiosity. 

"Hello," Kylo said with uncertainty. 

Rey blinked a couple times before looking away, "Hi." She looked toward one built in bookcase with books. "I heard the music and thought there was a little gathering here."

"No. It's just me, Rey." Kylo put his hands in his pockets and continued to stare at the young woman who has almost been like a rising star at the agency. Every day at work, he was in awe of her. He didn't show it because he didn't want it to be a distraction toward others, so he admired from afar. 

The way he said her name was almost electric, going through Rey's body, like a shiver. It gripped her to want to know more of her secretive boss. "Why are you in here?" 

Kylo shrugged and walked back toward the window. "This is where I usually go before midnight," he said, almost in defeat. 

"You don't have a date?" Rey asked suddenly. She walked toward him, casually crossing her arms. 

Kylo shook his head, his face guarded. He felt her beside him and looked at her sideways. He was curious. "Do you?"

Rey's eyes enlarged for a second. She didn't expect that. Perhaps she didn't hear him right. She turned toward him. "What?"

Kylo turned toward her and shrugged. "Who's your date?"

She did hear him right. "I'm not with anybody." She stared at his brown eyes, so soft. At that moment, she felt she can tell him anything. "It's been that way for a while." She looked to his full lips, his chin with just the slightest stubble, then realized what she said. She looked back up at him, "Fuck, I shouldn't have..." She realized she just said an expletive out loud to her boss. 

Kylo's lips quivered as if he was going to laugh or smile. He continued to keep his expression neutral. "I get it." Rey sighed in relief that he didn't say anything further on her expletive outburst. She looked at him as he looked out toward the window, again. The rain was continuing to fall hard. Nothing could be seen, but the darkness and rain. He looked straight at it.

Rey looked at his profile and assumed he was in deep thought, staring out. He looked so unhappy and lonely as if staring out was one of the things he usually did on his own. She tried to think of something to bring him back. "Can I ask you something, Mr. Ren?" 

He didn't look her way but said gently, "You can call me Kylo." 

Rey looked at him and boldly asked, "Kylo, why did you stare at me?"

That got his attention. He swung his head to her direction, "Excuse me?" 

Rey fidgeted with her hands and looked up into Kylo's eyes and instead of feeling fear she felt safe. She felt she could be honest with him and he would not scoff at her. He would listen. Rey took a deep breath, in then out, before she said, "It was mentioned during client meetings, you don't stare at anyone. Last time when I presented my idea, you looked at me. I mean, you can look at anyone, but you looked at me..." She realized it was the same look, "...Like you're looking at me now." Rey smiled and continued to stare into his eyes. 

Kylo saw her cheek, with slight freckles. He looked at her hair, usually in a bun, but tonight it was down. It didn't matter how she wore her hair...but somehow he saw Rey in a different light. It was unsettling at first when she walked in, but now, there was something different. Kylo said with sincerity, "Rey, what you presented was insightful. It's not the usual bland material copywriters present to clients...you just stood out." They held each other's stares as he continued, "You're doing very well. I look forward to continuing in working with you, this new year." 

Rey smiled at his words and simply said, "Thank you."

 

Outside the closed door, Hux stood behind Phasma as her ear was to the door. He asked, "What are you doing?"

Phasma, not even surprised her friend crept behind her, said casually, "It's the new hire." 

Hux scrunched his face, "What?"

Phasma rolled her eyes and looked at Hux, "I placed some leftover mistletoe near the window. I can't hear them all that well, so they must be near the window."

Hux scoffed and started to chuckle but was abruptly stopped by Phasma's punch to the stomach. He turned around and coughed, then turned back. He said in a garbled tone, "You really think they're going to kiss?"

Phasma shrugged and said, "After his father died last year, he doesn't want our help with anything. He's been worse, wanting to be alone more and more."

"You think a romance will help him? Phasma, please." Hux shook his head and put his hand to his stomach. 

Phasma buttoned her dark red blazer, distracting herself, before she said, "I don't know what will help. They might not even notice it." She shrugged again but looked at him with an intimidating look only Phasma can pull off to make Hux shiver with fear. 

Hux walked a couple steps back, against the bathroom door. He rubbed his stomach again as if a reminder, if he didn't let this go. He said with a sigh, "Fine, I don't want his deadly stare if he catches us sneaking in on him." Just as he was going to push himself from the door he heard something on the other side. It sounded like laughter and moaning. He pressed his ear to the door. 

Phasma walked toward him, "Ew Hux, you pervert!" Phasma shook her head at him. 

Hux took his ear from the door. "Hang on, I think people are shagging in there." He looked at the doorknob that had a silver headband around it. He lifted it and showed it to Phasma. "What?!" 

Phasma laughed and grabbed the headband from his hand, and put it back around the knob. "Come on, the countdown is going to start." She grabbed Hux's arm and pulled it hard, making him shriek in surprise. 

 

Rey looked toward the door, "What was that?"

Kylo didn't look concerned. "It's probably Millicent, Hux's cat." 

Rey looked back at Kylo in surprise. "He has a pet?" 

"Yeah. It's a skittish one too, like Hux." He saw Rey laugh and it made him crack a little smile in return. He loved her laugh. It sounded like it came naturally to her. It felt nice to be near someone like her, without feeling any guilt. Guilt had been weighing on him for a while since...He shook his head. 

Rey's smile lessened as she saw him almost in pain. She was about to say something when she finally noticed something hanging a couple feet above them. It was mistletoe. Kylo looked at Rey and followed where her eyes went and it landed on the mistletoe. He raised his eyebrows. Rey looked at his expression and asked, "You didn't know that was there?"

"Nope. I wonder why it would be here though. This room is off limits for the party." Kylo wondered if this was set up. He shook his head at once. No, he knew Hux could be a moron but he wouldn't pull this off. 

"I've never been under a mistletoe before," Rey whispered. She looked at it again before looking to Kylo. 

"Me too," Kylo said back in a whisper. "Of course we don't...uh..." 

Rey saw Kylo flustered for the first time. She grinned as she asked, "Do you want to?"

Kylo raised his brows again, "What would this do for work? I don't want it—"

"It's just a kiss..." Rey interrupted. She looked to a wall clock above the fireplace and saw it was just about to be midnight. "It can just be a New Year's kiss. It doesn't have to mean anything." She looked into Kylo's uncertain gaze. 

He gulped noticeably before he whispered in response, "Okay." He walked one step closer, then stopped, to make sure it was okay with Rey. She stepped one step and they were so close to each other, just a couple inches apart. 

The countdown from midnight could be heard from the living room. Rey put her arms up, one hand each on Kylo's broad shoulders. She continued to stare at him and he returned her stare. It was as if they were building trust between each other right there. For Rey, it had been such a long time since she was close to anyone. Kylo put both of his hands around her waist. Rey drew a breath and sighed slowly from his touch. She felt his large hands and she liked them near her hips. Kylo moved closer, his head bending down. Rey closed their distance just as the celebration could be heard louder than before, signaling it was midnight. Their lips were so close. Rey closed her eyes and touched her lips with his. They felt so soft and in return, Kylo pressed his lips against hers. She parted her mouth wanting more. She could hear Kylo's intake of breath as he took the invitation and kissed her deeper. She had never been kissed like this. Her hands grabbed onto Kylo's shoulders as if she was afraid to let go, not knowing what would happen if she did. 

Kylo felt a shiver throughout his body as he deepened the kiss with Rey. He had never felt a connection like this. He felt the increased pressure of her hands but he didn't care. He felt this kiss could go on longer. With that thought, there were a couple knocks on the door. Both stopped immediately and sprang a couple inches from each other, hands to their sides. They looked at each other, knowing that this was something. Rey started to form a smile, her mouth started to part. Kylo gulped and bit his lip before he whispered, "Whoa."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, feel free to comment. It's truly appreciated :)


End file.
